


Too sad to cry

by cosmbin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmbin/pseuds/cosmbin
Summary: "I need you...""I need you as well" he lips curved into a smile, he wanted to cry but wasn't able to and this only made him hurt more."i love you too Iwaizumi
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	Too sad to cry

_Oikawa smiled at his best friend who was scared to even make a move, afraid that one wrong step he took will make him lose his best friend. How did it end up this way? Both didn’t know the answer to it yet Tooru’s eyes held the emotion which his smile was barricading from showing up. “let’s put an end to this pain.”_

\----------------------------------------------------

“Tooru!” opening his eyes, Oikawa saw his mother looking at him with a worried expression. “are you okay?” she caressed her cheek and he knew he had to reassure her. “I’m okay mom don’t worry.” He smiled over at his mom, leaning away from her touch causing her to pull her hand back. “get ready we need to visit Hajime.” With that said his mom left the room leaving the brunet alone. “Iwaizumi?” 

\----------------------------------------------------

_“Oikawa you know you can tell me anything right?” the said boy only nodded his head at his best friend’s words. The black-haired boy was surely pissed knowing Oikawa was hiding something from him. “Oikawa are you okay?” both of them stopped on their track causing the said one to sigh and turn around with a smile. “I’m fine iwa-chan. Don’t worry.”_

\----------------------------------------------------- 

Both Oikawa and his mother entered his friend’s house where the Iwaizumi family waited for them. He didn’t smile, he couldn’t anymore. Iwaizumi wasn’t there with the Hajime family and it pained him. “iwa-chan..?” he whispered lowly but everyone caught on his words giving him a small smile. “we’re going to see him Oikawa. Just remember he is your best friend. He doesn’t want to see you cry.” Why were they being nice to him? Probably because they thought of Oikawa as their son as well. But still, there was no need for them to be nice to him, after all, he was the reason everyone was suffering. 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

_“Oikawa think before you do something stupid.” His friend was concerned for him. It made him relieved yet upset at the same time. “Hajime, I’m just hurting everyone.” His voice cracked, giving away the panic that was setting inside Oikawa. No one deserved to have someone like him in their life, that’s what Oikawa believed, and he only agreed more when Iwaizumi came into his life. He was nice, understanding, lovable, and yet he stuck with Oikawa. “I need you.” The brown-haired boy stopped in his next movement thinking over his best friend’s words. “you do not need me Hajime.” His smile still didn’t fade even a bit. Their faces held different emotions yet their eyes held the same pain in them. The pain of losing each other. They both knew they were running out of time, but Oikawa was the one who took the next step before Hajime could do anything about it._

\-----------------------------------------------------

He placed the flower bouquet down, smiling now that he finally met his best friend again. “I’m sorry for not coming sooner iwa-chan.” His throat had a heavy feeling which he tried to swallow but could not get rid of. “didn’t you say you’ll always stay by me?” his lips were quivering, still, the smile didn’t seem to waver. “I missed you so much…” he felt an arm around his shoulder and could tell it belonged to Hajime’s mother. “Oikawa we need to go now. Say goodbye to Hajime now.” She helped him up, not realizing the frightened expression Tooru held on his face. “g…goodbye…?” 

\----------------------------------------------------

 _“Goodbye iwa-chan.” Those were his last words before jumped. It’s for him. He believed it still, rather, this was the only way he could accept he no longer will make memories with his best friend. The cold air he felt was suddenly replaced with something warm. He knew what it was and it only terrified him. “h…Hajime…?” the thud proved him right. The blood that slowly surrounded his body was not only his. Oikawa’s vision was blurry with him losing consciousness but he didn’t want to close his eyes yet. “y…you’re…s…safe…” Hajime's voice rang into Oikawa's ears and he could make out it took a lot of strength to even speak these words. There were loud voices and Oikawa knew they were calling for help for them “w…why…?” Oikawa looked to his side noticing his best friend already losing consciousness. He tried to move, to help his best friend who was dying slowly because of him yet he couldn’t. Hajime’s face held a smile. The same smile Oikawa used to see whenever his best friend cheered him up. Seeing his smile was enough to tell he was glad to see Oikawa wasn’t that hurt._

\---------------------------------------------------- 

Oikawa got back on his feet walking out of the graveyard with the other people following him. “Oikawa!” traffic had started moving and Tooru’s mother could only call out to his son who didn’t pay any attention to her. 

_“I need you…”_

“I need you as well iwa- chan.” 

Panic was setting up in everyone as they saw Oikawa stopping in the middle of the road. His mom rushed upon a truck speeding towards her child. “Tooru!” she tried to get his attention and was glad to see him turn around. “goodbye…” his lips curved into a smile as a tear slipped from his eye. She tried to reach out to him but it was too late. The crash seemed to numb Tooru and the only thing he could make out was a loud screeching of tires and the familiar voice of his mother. 

\------------------------------------------------------

_“w…why…?” Oikawa looked to his side noticing his best friend already losing consciousness. He tried to move, to help his best friend who was dying slowly because of him yet he couldn’t. hajime’s face held a smile. The same smile Oikawa used to see whenever his best friend cheered him up. Seeing his smile was enough to tell he was glad to see Oikawa wasn’t that hurt. “b…because…” the black-haired boy coughed up blood. Saying these few words were taking up his energy but they were to be said, “l…love…you…” those words were mere whisper said by Hajime as he took his last breath. His face showed he was no more feeling any pain, the peacefulness, and that small smile on his told Oikawa that his best friend was at rest now._

\------------------------------------------------------ 

People surrounded him, some calling for help and some watching a young boy who was losing so much blood, surely in a lot more pain than they could imagine and yet somehow still seemed peaceful. Breathing was getting harder for him every passing second and his vision slowly got blurry. So this is how he felt, yet he smiled. Oikawa closed his eyes remembering the smile Hajime always had on his face, the smile Hajime smiled for last time. His lips curved into a small smile as the last amount of oxygen left his body “I…love…y…you…too…” 

\------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what came to my mind while writing this but yea I'm glad I finished it. in middle of typing I thought of somehow ending it on a happy note but I just couldn't. I know this is not best out there but I hope you liked this.


End file.
